memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Saurian brandy
Saurian brandy was an alcoholic beverage manufactured by the s. Flint possessed a bottle of Saurian brandy dating back to 2169. ( ) In 2255 of the alternate reality, used a bottle of Saurian brandy against a Starfleet Academy cadet at the Shipyard Bar in Riverside, Iowa. ( ) By 2263, in the alternate reality, Saurian brandy was outlawed by the Federation. In that year, James T. Kirk celebrated his thirtieth birthday with the last of some Saurian brandy which had been picked up on Thasus. Upon Kirk telling him what he was drinking, asked him if he was trying to go blind. ( ) In 2266, when an M-113 creature impersonating Crewman acted strangely, Janice Rand asked him if he'd been nipping some Saurian brandy. ( ) 's evil "half" drinking Saurian brandy]] The same year, an aggressive transporter duplicate of Kirk demanded a whole bottle of Saurian brandy. ( ) Also in 2266, Kirk offered Saurian brandy to the crew members of the Antares; it was declined by the ship's captain. ( ) In 2268, Montgomery Scott began a mission to get Tomar drunk by sharing a bottle of Saurian brandy with him. ( ) In 2269, females of planet two of the Taurean system served a nectar that caused the crewmembers of the Enterprise to faint. Doctor McCoy stated, on their way to the slumber chamber, that their nectar was as potent as Saurian brandy. ( ) In 2270, a bottle of Saurian brandy was on a table during a senior staff dinner. ( ) A Klingon officer stationed on Morska drank from a bottle of Saurian brandy while the was posing as a Klingon ship in order to reach Rura Penthe. ( ) Guinan prepared |a concoction containing mostly Saurian brandy, along with Targ milk and Denevian mead, after hearing about it on Prakal II. Data observed that the drink contained a high concentration of fructose and monosaccharides (which is to say, it was sweet). ( ) Quark kept bottles of Saurian brandy in his bar aboard Deep Space 9. ( ) Quark often had bottles resembling Saurian brandy on his shelves in his bar on Deep Space 9. ( ) When trying to distract Doctor Bashir from his dealings with Elim Garak in 2370, Quark asked Bashir if he wanted "a little Saurian brandy to go, or maybe a late night in a holosuite." ( ) An old bottle of this very alcoholic liquor was used by Captain Picard as trade for a Gorlan prayer stick, in or before 2370. ( ) In 2371, Quark ordered some Saurian brandy to have delivered to his quarters while he was conducting a negotiation with Emi. Rom, who was to deliver the brandy, instead warned Quark to leave immediately, as Grand Nagus Zek had arrived. ( ) Later that year, while Odo was lending his body for Curzon Dax to take it over for Jadzia Dax's zhian'tara, he opened a bottle of Saurian brandy in Odo's security office. He said Odo had confiscated it from a Yridian smuggler. ( ) In 2373, Quark received a shipment of Saurian brandy. Hidden inside the shipment was a PADD, which contained a message from Silaran Prin to Kira Nerys. ( ) In early 2374, Nog managed to acquire some Saurian brandy for the crew despite the Dominion War going on. ( ) Later that year, Quark received a shipment of Saurian brandy. ( ) In 2375, a Ferengi named Gant had ten cases of Saurian brandy for sale, and according to Nog, it was Benjamin Sisko's favorite. Later the same year, Hector Ilario experienced his first taste of Saurian brandy; he also stated it was Captain Sisko's favorite. When walking Hector Ilario back to his quarters, drunk on Saurian brandy, Ezri Dax remarked, "It kind of sneaks up on you, doesn't it?" ( ) Norvo Tigan offered a glass of Saurian brandy to his sister, Ezri, while he sulked about having been denied entry into the Andorian Academy in mid-2375. ( ) , on a tray in the background of Quarks' office while he converses with Grand Nagus Zek over subspace. }} Raffi Musiker had a bottle of Saurian brandy at her home in Vasquez Rocks. ( ) Appendices Background information This drink was referred to as simply "brandy" in the final draft script of . The beverage received its full name in the revised final draft of that teleplay. The "powder horn" bottles used in TOS and DS9 were originally commemorative whiskey bottles from the George Dickel Distillery in Tennessee, produced in . ( ; Star Trek: The Original Series 365, p. 45) In a line cut from , Vice Admiral Toddman noted to Julian Bashir that he was "in trouble", because the Admiral had bet two cases of Saurian brandy that he was going to win the Carrington Award that year. Toddman told Bashir, "You lost, which means I lost. And I don't like to lose." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library) The same Saurian brandy bottle that appeared on TOS later resurfaced in a 1971 episode of the Desilu/Paramount series Mission: Impossible entitled "The Missile". In a move that had to be an intentional homage to Star Trek, the director prominently placed it in frame next to Leonard Nimoy. External links * * de:Saurianischer Brandy pl:Sauriańska brandy Category:Alcoholic beverages Category:Alternate reality